


Laughter

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame the GC [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BECAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO DO SEPERATE THINGS IM SORRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUMMER AND BROOKE, M/M, So cute smol gays, THIS IS FOR YOU BOTH, Well Lance is Pan but /still/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Keith loves when Lance smile like that





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TWO LOVE YA

Sometimes this happens. 

Sometimes Lance smiles and Keith is reminded how lucky whoever he ends up with is.

Not that flirty smile, however fast that makes Keith’s heart race.

Not that forced smile, however much Keith wants to smooth it out.

Not that smirk when Keith pushes  _ just far enough _ .

But that genuine quirk of lips that goes from 0 to 100 real fast. The one that blinds him, that makes Keith thing giving up his sight is worth seeing  _ that smile _ one more time.

Almost directly after that he is always reminded that he’ll never be that person.

But he’s proven wrong.

“He only smiles like that at you,” Pidge points out one night, calm as can be.

As though Keith’s entire world hasn’t been shifted.

 And so Keith laughs, laughs like a madman until he’s fallen to the floor and when Lance walks in everything is just funnier.

And Lance looks at him with red spreading across his cheeks and Keith just laughs more because really, he can tell now. He can see how stupid they were, how naive. Lance stares, stares because this is Keith laughing and Keith is so cute and they’re so gay for each other.

His world goes sideways when Lance looks at him like that.

 And Keith finds he doesn’t mind, so he goes with it. Falls deeper into the trap of love.

The first time they kiss is two agonizing weeks later, with Keith’s laughter ringing out clear as a bell after.

“We’re so oblivious.” is all he gasps out before Lance is laughing too.

When Hunk finds them he nearly falls down because Keith is in Lance’s lap and they’re laughing and exchanging little kisses muttering about how they could have be doing this for  _ so long _ . 

And Hunk’s only word is, “Finally.”


End file.
